Blog użytkownika:SrebrnaStal/Konkursowe opo dla Lisicy :)
"Najjaśnijsza gwiazda" Krzyczał. Młócił rękami w lodowatej wodzie, próbując chwycić się tafli lodu, lecz ta-cienka i krucha-pękała za każdym, jego podciągnięciem. Błagał o pomoc, krztusząc się zimną cieczą z każdym wyczerpującym tchnieniem. Stawał się coraz słabszy; nocny wiatr, zamarznięte jezioro, prószący śnieg wysysał z niego ciepło, odbierał życie. Jego ruchy były teraz mozolne, ledwie trzymał głowę nad powierzchnią, tafla wody go pochłaniała. Sine usta krzyczały moje imię, bulgotały w wodzie, gdy zanurzał się głębiej. Z brązowych oczu uleciała znajoma mi iskra determinacji, pewności siebie i optymizmu-pozostał tylko strach. Patrzył wprost na mnie, błagając spojrzeniem, matowym, obcym, bo pozbawionym tego wszystkiego. A ja stałam na brzegu. Sztywna, milcząca, patrzyłam w jakiś punkt za nim, patrzyłam przez niego, jakby był przezroczystą przeszkodą. Pozwalałam, aby zimny wiatr targał moje włosy, szarpał za ubranie, aby śnieg osiadał na mym ciele niby stada ptaków na koronie drzewa. A on tonął. -„Będzie fajne!”- mówił wtedy, ciągnąc mnie na brzeg jeziora. –„Nocą pięknie lśni!” -„Nie powinniśmy opuszczać wioski o tej porze…” – próbowałam wyrwać rękę z jego uścisku, lecz dotyk jego dłoni był bardzo przyjemny. –„Oberwie nam się.” -„Ktoś tu się boi?” – prychał zaczepnie. Pozwoliłam mu się prowadzić. Tafla jeziora rzeczywiście była przepiękna-iskrząca się w srebrzystym świetle księżyca w pełni, odbijała miliony migających gwiazd. Teraz była ciemną otchłanią, ciągnącą go w swój mrok. A mnie sparaliżował dotyk strachu. Nie mogłam zmusić się do działania. „Dlaczego nie szarpnęłam go na brzeg, gdy zaczął stąpać po tafli?!” – oskarżałam się, a zaraz moja wściekłość przeszła na jego głupotę.- „Po cholerę się pakowałeś na to jezioro?!”. Zacisnęłam pieści, zwarłam powieki mocno. Przez mrok słyszałam tylko bulgoczące krzyki, ryk wiatru i wzburzaną szamotaniną wodę. Krzyczałam na siebie w myślach, że muszę się ruszyć, muszę mu pomóc, lecz strach był silniejszy od siły woli. Nogi jakby przyrosły do pokrytego śniegiem gruntu, gardło związał sznur wiatru-nie mogłam mówić. I nagle odezwał się sam wiatr-złowieszczy syk, przeplatany między gałęziami drzew, by zaraz przejść w głuchnący ryk-i nic poza tym. Otworzyłam gwałtownie oczy, teraz patrząc na niego, a nie na jakiś punkt za nim. Lecz jego już tam nie było… Narastający do tej pory krzyk wystrzelił z mojego gardła u szczytu mocy, niosąc się echem przez całą dolinę, aż pogłos stopił się z wiatrem, sunąc w nieznane mi tereny. Adrenalina eksplodowała w moich żyłach, krew wrzała, choć ciało drżało z zimna. Skoczyłam w czarną szczelinę, która pochłonęła mojego ukochanego. W pierwszej chwili lodowata woda wyssała całe powietrze z moich płuc. Machnęłam odrętwiałymi i drżącymi kończynami, wyskakując nad powierzchnie, łapczywie chwytając drogocenny tlen. Chłód zmroził moje ciało, oddychałam szybko i nierówno, ruszałam rękoma i nogami, lecz ledwo wyczuwałam te ruchy. Wzburzona woda wystrzeliwała w powietrze, chłoszcząc mnie w twarz. Serce uderzało o żebra, każda żyła pulsowała żywiołowo, próbując ocieplić mój organizm. Mokre ubrania ciążyły jak przywiązany do ciała głaz. Każdy zdrowy człon mojego mózgu kazał wyskoczyć z tego koszmaru, nogi kopały mroczny staw, by unieść mnie na tyle wysoko, bym mogła chwycić się lodu. Ale ja zanurzyłam się w ciemność. Oczy miałam zamknięte-lodowata woda drażniła je za każdym razem, gdy rozchylałam powieki, a i tak nieprzenikniony mrok mętnej wody nie pozwoliłby mi dostrzec choćby jednego fragmentu jeziora. Pływałam na oślep, machając rękami, chwytając wodę, starając się dosięgnąć czegokolwiek. Nie wiem ile byłam pod taflą, dopiero, gdy moje ciało odrętwiało, drżało mimowolnie, a płuca piekły, prawie eksplodowały, zrozumiałam, jak bardzo potrzebuje powietrza. Nie wynurzyłam się. Dotknęłam piaszczystego dna. Wokół zafalował wzniesiony moimi ruchami gęsty muł. Zaczęłam kopać, wyrywać wodne rośliny, szukając jego ciała. Z ust ulatywały mi ostatnie bąbelki tlenu. „On umrze…” – wrzały moje myśli. –„Utonie, połykając lodowatą wodę, zakopany w mule, tuż obok mnie, tuż po moimi palcami…” Pod dnem były tylko małe kamienie i twarde korzenie, raz za razem raniące moje palce. Wtedy coś musnęło moje ramię. Odwróciłam się gwałtownie, tracąc kontakt z dnem jeziora-nie wiedziałam gdzie jest góra, a gdzie dół. Wyciągnęłam ręce przed siebie i poczułam lodowatą dłoń. Żelaznym uściskiem chwyciłam go za nadgarstek i przyciągnęłam do siebie. Otoczyłam ramieniem wątłe, zimne ciało, lecz nie wiedziałam gdzie płynąć. Otworzyłam oczy, które zalał mrok zimnej cieczy… I ujrzałam nad sobą falujący księżyc. Wystrzeliłam w górę. Wdech był najwspanialszym doznaniem, jakie mogłam sobie teraz wyobrazić, lecz ciążące ciało, przerzucone przez me ramię obierało przyjemność z tej czynności. Odrętwiałe nogi ledwie pracowały, by utrzymać mnie na powierzchni. Gdy tylko próbowałam podciągnąć się na lodzie, mój ukochany wyślizgiwał się z mych ramion, wprost w nicość wody. Każda próba oparcia go o cienki lód kończyła się pęknięciem tafli. Nie wiedziałam, co robić. Położyłam głowę chłopaka na swoim ramieniu, próbując go obudzić, lecz na marne. Był blady, miał sine usta, z nosa i ust wypływały stróżki wody. Płakałam. Krzyczałam o pomoc. Lodowata otchłań musnęła mnie w zziębniętą szyję-ledwie poczułam ten dotyk, moje ciało odrętwiało. Zaczęliśmy się zanurzać. Moje ruchy były coraz bardziej mozolne. Tonęliśmy. „Gdybym tylko…” – myślałam. –„Gdybym tylko zareagowała wcześniej, gdybym nie stała jak głupia…” Ostatni raz wysłałam w bezkresne niebo prośbę o pomoc, po czym woda pochłonęła mnie całą. I wtedy przestrzeń rozerwał ryk. Brutalna siła wyrwała nas z wody. Słupy wody ciągnące się pode mną przypominały łapy, które próbowały porwać mnie z powrotem. Wznosiłam się nad ziemią, wiatr chlastał mi twarz, śnieg prószył agresywnie. Czułam silny ucisk na ramieniu. Obróciłam głowę, ospale, półprzytomnie. On leciał bok nieprzytomny, krople stróżkami spływało z jego ubrań. Dostrzegłam, że trzymało go jakaś biała łapa. Oplatający mnie chwyt nagle zanikł. Runęłam w dół na miękki śnieg. Wysokość nie była duża, skończyło się na obtłuczonym łokciu. Ten stan nieważkości wyzwolił nowe pokłady adrenaliny. Moje ciało stało się żywsze, cieplejsze, czułam, że mogę się ruszać. Drżąc, wstałam. Ujrzałam mojego ukochanego… w uścisku łap smoka. Szybko rozpoznałam płynność i grację, z jaką poruszał się w powietrzu. Potężne machnięcia ogromnych skrzydeł odpędzały lodową powłokę z ziemi, nad miejscem, gdzie chciał wylądować. Smok ten jednak nie stapiał się z mrokiem nieba. Patrząc na niego wyobrażałam sobie miliony płatków śniegu zebranych przez wiatr i ułożonych w potężne, gadzie cielsko. Nocna Furia… Biała Nocna Furia… Bestia położyła na gołej ziemi ciało wikinga, po czym sama wylądowała. Pochyliła się nad mym ukochanym, głośno wydmuchując gęste powietrze z nozdrzy. -NIE! – ryknęłam i zerwałam się do biegu, nim mój mózg zdążył wysłać impuls do mięśni. – Zostaw go! Wyczerpanie dało się we znaki-gnałam z trudem, nogi uginały się, co chwilę, nie potrafiłam wyrównać oddechu. Długimi, męczącymi susami, wspinałam się na wzniesienie, spowalniana przez gęsty śnieg. Odtrącałam go rękami, sinymi i słabymi. Gdy dotarłam na szczyt, Furia spoglądała na twarz chłopaka, badając jej każdy centymetr. -Zostaw! – rozkazałam, rzucając się do przodu, lecz wyczerpana, zmarznięta padłam na kolana. Uparcie szłam na przód, choć ciało mówiło „nie!” – Nie wolno ci! Wynoś się, już! Zdobyłam się na jeszcze jeden sus, padając tuż nad ciałem mojej miłości; między jego zimną skórą, a ciepłym oddechem smoczycy. Biała Furia warknęła, odskakując do tyłu. Mierzyłam mnie złowrogim spojrzeniem błękitnych oczu, a ja odpowiedziałam tym samym. Trwałyśmy tak dłuższy moment, nieruchome, rzucając wzajemnie wyzwania. Bestia obnażała swe kły, z jej gardła dochodził warkot, lecz wiedziałam, że będę bronić swojej miłości do upadłego. Przerwałam pojedynek na spojrzenie, gdy usłyszałam bulgoczący dźwięk dochodzący z gardła młodego wikinga. Pochyliłam się nad nim, przestraszona, głucha na otaczający mnie świat. Smoczyca stojąca przede mną mogła zaatakować w każdej chwili, lecz co mi po życiu, jeśli moja miłość umrze? Potrząsnęłam go za ramię, lekko, potem gwałtowniej, aż w rozpaczy szarpałam całym jego ciałem, krzycząc jego imię, płacząc, krztusząc się każdym słowem. Traciłam siły, drżałam i on też drżał. Dotknęłam dłonią jego policzka, zimnego, sztywnego, szlochałam, szepcząc do niego słowa, których sama nie mogłam zrozumieć. „Nie potrafię mu pomóc… „ – myślałam zrozpaczona. - „Przepraszam cię… nie wiem, co robić…” Opadłam wycieńczona na ciało ukochanego, płacząc w jego ramię; „Nie uniesie ręki, nie pogłaszcze mnie po włosach, nie powie, żebym się nie martwiła, że jest przy mnie…”. Biały puch spływał z nocnego nieba pojedynczymi, małymi płatkami, wicher ustąpił miejsca spokojnej bryzie, sunącej znad wpół zamarzniętego oceanu. Wszystko ucichło; wszystko zdawało się umrzeć. Śnieg zasyczał w kontakcie z ogniem. Podniosłam gwałtownie głowę. Biała smoczyca krążyła wokół nas, ziejąc błękitnawą plazmą w zamarznięty grunt. Lodowa pokrywa rozpływała się natychmiast, zwiędła trawa płonęła czerwonymi płomyczkami. Furia okrążyła nas kilka razy, tworząc świetlisty krąg, który roztopił śnieg, tworząc połać suchej ziemi, zamykając nas w świetlistym pierścieniu płomieni. Poczułam przyjemne ciepło, płynące z małych płomyczków. Furia wróciła na swoje miejsce, bacznie mnie obserwując. Dostrzegłam trzy złote bransolety na jej łapie, co mnie zaskoczyło-domyśliłam się, że miała już wcześniej kontakt z ludźmi, a zważywszy na spojrzenie, które mi posyłała, nie było to miłe spotkanie. Zaczęłam się zastanawiać, co spotkało ją w przeszłości i co postanowi zrobić z nami. Jakby odpowiadając na tę myśl, smoczyca postawiła krok w przód. Zacisnęłam pięści na futrzanej kamizelce mojego ukochanego. -Odejdź. – ostrzegłam. – Nie waż się… Te słowa nie wywarły na niej większego wrażenia-nadal zbliżała się do nas-opuściła tylko uszy i zwęziła spojrzenie, pokazując, że moja groźba jej się nie podoba. Bransolety na przedniej łapie brzęczały z każdym krokiem, coraz bliżej i bliżej. Stanęła przed nami, uniosła lekko uszy, lecz obraz oczu pozostał bez zmian. -Wynoś się. – cedziłam przez zęby. Nie zareagowała. Mieszanka strachu, wściekłości, rozpaczy i bezsilności zawrzała jednocześnie. Uniosłam się nagle z dzikim krzykiem. – ODEJDŹ! Furia podskoczyła zaskoczona, rycząc piekielnie zła. Machnęłam ręką, aby ją odgonić, rzucałam przekleństwa, gdy w jej paszczy rozbłysła błękitna plazma. Pocisk wystrzelił, min zdążyłam pojąc całą sytuację. Świetlista kula eksplodowała tuż pod moimi kolanami, między mną a ciałem wikinga. Odleciałam do tyłu, ogłuszona, obolała. Z trudem poniosłam się na klęczki. Nogi drżały, w uszach gwizdało, lecz byłam cała. Gdyby chciała mnie zabić, już bym leżała martwa. „Odpędziła mnie, odsunęła…” – pomyślałam. Podniosłam wzrok. Smoczyca pochylała się nad ciałem ukochanego. -Proszę, nie… - wymamrotałam, czołgając się ku nim. Furia posłała mi spojrzenie, teraz łagodne, lecz jej uszy trwały sztywno opuszczone. Położyła ciężką łapę na piersi wikinga i nacisnęła na nią. Bransolety zadzwoniły, a z ust chłopaka wypłynął łyk wody, któremu towarzyszył głośny bulgot. Zatrzymałam się tuż przed nimi, zbyt słaba by posuwać się dalej. Spojrzałam błagalnie na smoczyce, łzy spływały mi po policzkach. Mój wzrok był tak żałosny, tak bezbronny, że błękitne ślepia wpatrzyły się w moje z litością i… współczuciem? Uszy Furii rozluźniły się, jej postawa mówiła, że nie postrzega mnie, jako zagrożenie. Patrzyłyśmy tak na siebie, nie, jako drapieżniki walczące o to samo, ale jako dwie istoty-obce sobie, mające w oczach ból, tęsknotę, tylko, że moja właśnie miała swe źródło a jej była jak zaschnięta rzeka: dawna, a nadal istniejąca. Trwałyśmy tak w milczącym porozumieniu. Skinęłam głową, choć nie wiem, na co się tak do końca zgodziłam. Smoczyca powstała na tylnych łapach z całym impetem miażdżąc łapami żebra młodego wikinga. Usłyszałam, jak kilka z nich pęka pod ciężarem gadziego ciała. Byłam zbyt oszołomiona by zaprotestować, czy chociażby krzyknąć. Wtedy z ust chłopaka wystrzeliła fontanna wody, zakaszlał gwałtownie, bulgocząc i krztusząc się. Odruchowo sięgnęłam jego ramienia, obracając na bok. Wypluwał wiele wody, zbyt wiele, lecz słysząc jego chrapliwy oddech, zanim zakaszlał, rozpalił się we mnie płomyk nadziei. Po chwili z jego ust przestała płynąć woda, usłyszałam w końcu pełne, choć czasem przerywane wdechy i wydechy. Doczołgałam się do jego piersi. Nie myślałam o złamanych żebrach, zrosną się. Przyłożyłam ucho do jego piersi. Słysząc narastające bicie jego serca, uśmiechnęłam się szeroko, zaśmiałam i zaczęłam płakać. Jego skóra nabierała koloru, robiła się ciepła, a ja odżywałam razem z nim. Podniosłam zapłakane oczy na białą Furię; zdawała się lśnić w mroku. -Dziękuje… - wyszeptałam, łamiącym się od łez głosem. – Tak bardzo ci dziękuje… Kąciki ust smoczycy rozciągnęły się w łagodnym uśmiechu. Oczy rozbłysły iskierką, której nie mogłam rozszyfrować. Błyszczały tajemnicą, milczące, nieprzejrzyste. Oparłam głowę o pierś ukochanego, wsłuchana w rytm jego serca, czując jak nasze oddechy zrównują się ze sobą i ukojona tą melodią zapadłam w sen. Nim odpłynęłam poczułam tylko delikatnie unoszące nas łapy, ciepłą smoczą pierś nad nami i spokojny powiew wiatr. Wznosiliśmy się nad ziemią, niesieni do domu przez białą Furię-dziką, nieokiełznaną… Wolną. Obudziliśmy się tuż prze moim domem. Księżyc chylił się ku horyzontowi, po drugiej stronie granat nieba blednął, przybierając barwę czerwieni. Mój ukochany spoglądał na mnie nieco zamglonym wzrokiem. -Bolą mnie żebra… - przyznał z trudem wypowiadając te słowa. – Nic nie pamiętam… co się… Zamknęłam mu usta pocałunkiem. Gdy odsunęłam wargi od jego warg, wyglądał jak ryba wyrzucona na brzeg. To nasz pierwszy pocałunek, na trawie przed moim domem, pod blednącymi gwiazdami, mokrzy, drżący, cudem ocaleni. Zaśmiałam się głośno. -Opowiem ci później. – obiecałam, muskając palcem jego usta. Skierowałam wzrok ku górze-na tle jaśniejącego nieba, z gracją płynęła jasna, niby stworzona ze śniegu smoczyca. Frunęła gładko ku horyzontowi w stronę zachodzącego księżyca, przebijając blaskiem nawet największe gwiazdy. Zatrzymała się tylko na chwilę-miałam wrażenie, że patrzy prosto na nas, dwa dalekie punkty na ziemi, wpatrzone w nieuchwytną gwiazdę na niebie. -Dziękuje… - wyszeptałam po raz ostatni. – Do zobaczenia… Furia wykonała piruet na nieboskłonie i stopiła się z księżycem. ------------------------------------------------------ Koniec! Dum, dum, dum! Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania